


Tiny and Breakable

by Gloomier



Series: Growing Family [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, New Family, Sakumo Lives, Surrogacy, worrywart Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: It's time for Kakashi and Iruka to welcome a new family member.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Growing Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775407
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	Tiny and Breakable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Will Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544454) by [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream). 



> Have some more Dad Sakumo.
> 
> As of 4/13/2020, this fic has been slightly adjusted to fit future fics set in this verse.
> 
> Original:
> 
> \- Kakashi did not have the Sharingan. Was written to be vaguely placed post 4th shinobi war.
> 
> Updated:
> 
> \- Kakashi now has the Sharingan. This fic can be placed somewhere in the three-year gap in "canon".

“Time?” Kakashi asked impatiently as he paced back and forth in the empty waiting room.

Sakumo sat in one of the chairs next to Iruka as he watched his son carve a path into the floor.

Iruka leaned into him. “If he doesn’t stop pacing, I’m going to knock him out,” he whispered.

“I _heard_ that, Iruka,” Kakashi growled.

Sakumo snorted. “Everyone deals with the birth of their first _child_ differently,” he chided good-naturedly, “Go easy on Kakashi, Iruka, we Hatake are worrywarts.”

Their first child. Gods, he thought he’d never have grandchildren. Nothing had prepared Sakumo for both his son and his son-in-law coming to him with their decision to have a child using a surrogate mother. Decades ago, such a procedure only existed as theory, a potential way to bolster the village’s shinobi ranks. A tool that would have been used for war was now giving his son and his son’s husband a chance to grow their family.

“I know, but, _ugh!”_ Iruka groaned, sliding down into his chair petulantly.

“It’s only been a little over two hours,” Sakumo reminded him—and Kakashi, too. He knew his brat was listening, despite his agitated pacing.

“Two hours is a long time,” Kakashi complained, stopping to glare at them.

“Not really,” Sakumo chuckled, “Your mother was in labor for _four_ hours, Kakashi.”

Iruka smirked viciously at Kakashi, “Makes sense, considering how late he is to everything.”

Sakumo watched as Kakashi puffed up like an upset cat.

“I hate you.”

But he would not abandon an opportunity to tease his tightly-wound son.

“Kakashi didn’t want to leave the womb. Such a stubborn child,” Sakumo said mirthfully, shaking his head. 

Talking about it now didn’t hurt like it used to. The doctors had been worried that the extra hour it took for Kakashi to be born meant complications. But in truth, the real problem didn’t happen until days later. His wife had gotten an infection that had resulted in her death.

“I hate both of you,” Kakashi muttered and went back to pacing. His embarrassed blush was clear as day even with that silly mask hiding his face. Sakumo was looking forward to more teasing in the coming days.

He fully understood his son’s worries, as much as he teased Kakashi about them. Becoming a parent wasn’t something people could really prepare for. He sure as hell wasn’t prepared to become a single parent to a newborn either, but it worked itself out eventually. Iruka and Kakashi’s situation wouldn’t be like his at all, and they had such a massive support network to boot.

“Everything will be okay. Tsunade won’t let anything happen.” Sakumo promised.

*

A few minutes past the three-hour mark Tsunade strolled in with a bright smile and congratulations, then brought all three of them in to meet the newest Hatake-Umino addition.

An exhausted but happy Anko carefully handed the whimpering bundle swaddled in a soft, blue blanket off to Kakashi as he scrambled to pull down his mask and push his headband up. Together he and Iruka welcomed a healthy baby girl into their lives.

The name they had chosen for her was Tomo.

Watching his son take Tomo into his arms filled Sakumo’s heart to the brim. He felt his eyes well with tears and made no move to wipe them away as they slid down over his reddened cheeks.

Tomo began to fuss as Kakashi awkwardly and gently tried to shuffle her in his arms.

“Move your arm a bit, Kakashi, you need to support her,” Sakumo rasped, skirting around the bed, behind Kakashi and Iruka to adjust his son’s arms. “There. Just like that.”

Sakumo let his hands rest on Kakashi and Iruka’s shoulders and peered over to look at the newborn, admiring the distinctive Hatake features. Gods have mercy on them if she ever inherited Kakashi’s genius _and_ Iruka’s mile-wide mischievous streak.

“She’s so beautiful, Kakashi,” Iruka said in a half sob as he gingerly petted the newborn’s head, mussing the wispy silver-colored hair.

“She’s going to be spoiled to high hell,” Anko laughed tiredly. She took one look at Kakashi and rolled her eyes. “Kakashi, are you seriously recording your barely-ten-minutes-old newborn daughte _r_ with the Sharingan?”

“I don’t want the memory to fade,” Kakashi said in awe, still looking down at his new daughter in complete wonderment.

Sakumo laughed at that, squeezing Kakashi’s shoulder before slipping back out from behind them. Kakashi didn’t need a special eye to remember such a special moment.

As he observed the pair, Sakumo remembered when he looked the same way at Kakashi when he was born. It was so monumentally startling that a shinobi—a tool made for death and pain—could help bring a precious new life into the world. It was an eye-opening experience. 

It was the moment that made him truly appreciate life and all the gifts it could bring.

“Well, _grandpa,_ what do you think?” Anko asked him while Iruka and Kakashi admired and cooed at their newest addition.

Sakumo grinned. “I have an amazing family.”

*

Later, when they were all ushered out of Anko’s room for the evening, and back out into the waiting room, Kakashi all but melted into the nearest chair as his emotions finally got the better of him. Iruka sat in the chair next to him, capturing one of Kakashi’s hands and twining their fingers together.

“Well, that was exciting,” Iruka sighed, burying his face into Kakashi’s shoulder.

“She was so tiny and breakable,” Kakashi murmured, “We still have to baby-proof the house.”

Sakumo looked down at Kakashi gravely and said, “There’ something even more important that you have to do, my son. It’s time you learned the secret art of Dad jokes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A New Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636149) by [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream)




End file.
